earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Krangloth Firetooth
Category:Horde Category:Orc category:Warlock =Description= Fullname: Krangloth Firetooth In-game Name: Krangloth Nickname: Krang Race: Orc Sex: Male Hair: Bald, dark purplish beard Eyes: Originally brown, currently red Age: Probably early fifties Height: Average for an Orc Weight: Average for an Orc Class: Warlock Guild/Clan: Tears of Draenor Professions: Miner and Engineer =Personality= Freindly most of the time, Krang often waves or otherwise greets friends and clanmates...when he notices them. He can be a bit oblivious at times, as he has a tendency to get lost in his thoughts. =History= Born on Draenor, son to Kreval and Serna Firetooth, Krangloth was an only child. He was raised to become a peon much like his mother and father, but it became very apparent that as a builder, he excelled. He improved upon existing methods to build, never deviating from traditional orcish design all the while. This is all that is really known about his far past, he recalls little to nothing about anytime in which the Orc were controlled by the Legion. He does, however, recall his work for the Horde. He has worked on improving the strength and cost effectiveness of various orcish structures. After the Third War was over; however, there was little more work for him. He had gone to Orgrimmar to look for more work, be it building or planning, what he found changed him. A black book, seemingly innocent to Krangloth at the time, was what he had found. Curious, he pick up the book and opened it. This set off a spell placed on the book, forcing a large amount of fel energy into his body and binding it to his soul. In addition to the fel, he was imparted with knowledge on how to use the magic. The stress on his body and mind led to him passing out. He awoke to an enraged Neeru Fireblade instructing him to travel to the Valley of Trials immeadiately. Once there, he was told that the only hope he had of not losing himself to the fel magics within him was to become a warlock and master them. As time passed, he began to master the fel and placed various wards on his own soul to protect it from the fel's corruptive influence. He thought all was well for a time, until he discovered that another being's soul was stirring in his body. A demon named Zinthiris had apparently been trapped in the book Krangloth had read and forced into Krangloth's body at the same time the fel energy had done the same. Zinthiris has made repeated attempts at tempting Krangloth with anything he desires in exchange for a form for the demon to inhabit. After a time, the demon grew impatient with be constantly told no and made attempts at taking over Krangloth's body. Krang responded by placing further wards on his own soul. Around this time, he began becoming close freind with Eriyne Fields due in part to him entrusting her with the task of freeing Thogkresh should he die before able to do so. The two of them did all they could to eliminate Zinthiris as a threat. Eventually the managed to remove Zinthiris's soul, but further complication arose. In the end, though, Zinthiris's soul was split in two. One part entrapped in a tome the other trapped in Eriyne's demon. While they were dealing with Zinthiris, the two grew closer and eventually fell in love with each other. Current Krangloth is engaged to marry Eriyne and is working on the farm they own together. He's been contacted by Eriyne's former husband, Henry, and know of his plans to try to stop Krang and Eri's marriage. Krangloth is determined to get rid of him, whatever it may entail. =The Demons= Kartog Nickname: nuisance, that blasted imp, various words that cannot be mentioned here Demon type: Imp Age: Unknown Description: Mean-spirited and hateful. Unlike most imp, Kartog is not cowardly and doesn't respond to threats of pain or actual pain. Often he is heard referring to any non-demon as a "smelly" and how each and every one of them is going to burn. Thogkresh Nickname: Thog, Big Blue, Blueberry Demon type: Voidwalker, Felguard Age: Around eight thousand years, though it isn't clear Description: Friendly and caring, rarely if ever has he said a negative word. In fact, he doesn't speak often at all due to some difficulty with the Orcish language and speaking in general. While he still is ignorant of all the workings of this world, he is quite intellegent and tends to learn quickly. Recently, Krangloth summoned a felguard. Said felguard had it's soul ripped out as punishment for an unknown crime against the Legion, but Krangloth's method of summoning attempts to link his soul with the demon's immeadiately. Since there was no soul, it linked with the demon that had the strongest link to him, namely Thog. As it stands, Thogkresh's soul can inhabit either his original body or that of the felguard. Oddly, Thogkresh has no difficulty speaking in felguard form, but dislikes the form since it is, as he puts it, "scary and mean looking". Aezaith Nickname: Aezy Demon type: Succubus Age: Young for a demon, but exacts aren't known Description: Mischievious and quickly bored, many of her actions are done simply to see a person react and to keep boredom at bay. She also seems to enjoy combat immensely. Kreegrym Nickname: Kree Demon type: Felhunter Age: Unknown Description: Hungry, always hungry. If he is near a source of magic, be it living or inanimate, he begins to drool and hope that Krang will either allow him to eat it or not see him sneak in a nibble. Defiant Fire Demon type: Felsteed Age: Unknown Description: Arrogant though it doesn't show exceptionally well since he cannot speak. He reluctantly serves Krangloth, but thinks that this "green weakling" is far beneath calling a true master. Ix'nith Nickname: Gordan Demon Type: Infernal Age: Unknown Description: Angry and not all that bright, upon entering this world the first thing he said/yelled was "Ix'nith smashey!" He seems to want to "smashey" anything he sees, be it demon, mortal, or inanimate. Caz'rith the Destroyer Nickname: Caz Age: Unknown, claims to be millennia old Demon type: Doomguard Description: Arrogant and malicious, regards mortals as things meant to be killed by him or serve him. Gizrixnixal Nickname: Giz Demon Type: Dreadsteed Age: Unknown Description: Loyal and subserviant, he listens to Krangloth's every command. He often asks, "Who am I to trample for you today?", though Krangloth has never ask him to do so and finds the Dreadsteed's want to trample people a bit disturbing.